GoNe
by BloNdii tHe BLoNde BimBo
Summary: Lucy and Natsu's secret... What happens when something good turns into a nightmare will Lucy be able to handle the truth Or will she break down completely. Lets take a few years back in the past...when she tells Natsu's best friend the truth...
1. Chapter 1

( "Prologue" )

...

Emotions ran through my head as I found myself wishing it is not true I'm not just standing here in the middle of the airport of Magnolia.

The flight I've been awaiting on is delayed.

Usually I don't really care if a plane is delayed but seriously I had this sinking feeling that something bad is going to happen I just know it.

It's been a 3 months and still our relationship is going strong...I might have a little surprise for my Dragon slayer...

yeah, yeah I know what I weird name for a petname.I fell asleep on most uncomfortable chairs in the airport. "I will be feeling this when I wake up"I mumbled. As my eyes closed for a few seconds the sound of voices fades and all I could hear is the engine of planes taking off.

I was jerked awake when a loud noise interrupted my beauty sleep. Frantically I looked around in search for the mysterious noise turning around in circles I froze at the sight before me.

Here I'm staring out the six foot airport window in the pitch black dark sky. My heart stopped I saw a large orange flame raising into the heavens people were screaming and emergency lights were flashing everywhere.

I didn't know I was running until I had to push people aside who were running the opposite direction a guard at the gate stopped me from exiting the gates. I looked at the terrifying scene in front of me. I have to help they're might be survivor's. I tried to pass the man again but he wouldn't budge.

"What is your god damn problem Mr?" I snapped I was beyond angry now. The guy stared at me with wide eyes processing what I just said.

I felt kinda bad for just snapping at the man like I did but really don't just touch me if I'm intending to do something good."I have to get out there" I said with calm voice

The man shook his head. pffft what a nerve he think he has First off all how dumb is he for messing with a...

"I'm really sorry mam I'm just following orders no one is aloud to exit these doors if not needed." He gave me a apologetic smile. While he point at the electronic doors behind him. I scoffed and folded my arms across my chest.

I didn't smile back I know that it might have seemed a bit rude but hey if he can't see what I'm wearing he must be dumber than I thought.

"I'm a nurse... you have to let me through" with all my strength I pushed the shocked looking guard aside and ran out the gate into the cold night air.

The fire bridge has extinguished the fire I must say Gray has outdone himself. People are running around everywhere emergency lights are burning and blinding me. Great there is that sinking feeling again but its stronger than ever. I might be coming down with something, I hope it won't effect the current miracle inside me. I smiled at myself.

Just as my smile services it turned into painful sorrowful frown.

I observed the scene in front of me a big orange plane has crashed into one off the information towers how strange the orange plane name is Orange...

Wait isn't that the plane...nah don't be ridiculous Lucy his plane was delayed...wait if a plain is delayed that means!"shit!" I cursed starting to pick up my phase.

"Please, please don't be his plane..." I dodge falling parts of the plane that is still falling.

"Lucy!" A voice yelled.

"Gray?." I questioned.

"Hi Lucy..." he looked quite shocked to see me here he looked rather uncomfortable and nervous.

"Hi Gray. So how many you got out?" I asked jumping straight to the question as we walked to the wreckage.

"Not sure yet...we are waiting for the list of names of the passengers on the plane but we are still searching for bodies and such"he said. I turned my head to study him... isn't he scared to find dead bodies is it as sad when you find a body and you do not know who it is don't you feel sympathy for the family who lost a family member.

"Earth to Lucy?!" Gray snapped his fingers in front off my face looking concerned.

"Let's just get the people out..."I mumbled.

A woman with blue hair walked to is she is quite beautiful she smiled at me but frowned when she saw I was talking to Gray. She kept a eye on me while she talked to Gray."here are the names of passengers who were on the flight she said glaring at me.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable under her death glare I took a step back and said goodbye."I have to go check for any survivor's." Not waiting for an answer or a approval I walked off sparing one look at Gray who was staring at the chart. His turned into a face off hurt and regret. That's when I knew I have to look away the last thing I saw was the look of worry.

I walked up to the people the firemen already found. A fireman was walking my way with a person hanging over his shoulders. The sinking feeling got the best of me as my heart rate picked up I can hear every beat off it in my ears.

It felt like dead...judging by the way the man was hanging anyone can solved that the guy was dead but why was my legs take me to the direction of the fireman who just lays the limp body on the ground. It was to dark to see if the body was a woman or a man. But my gut feeling says I wont be happy when I find out who it is.

I was about to reach the body when Gray called my name I didn't want to turn to him I just want to find out who the person is don't and why I feel this way.

"Lucy stop!" Gray yells again I stopped a few feet away from the body turning to gray who just stopped next to me. Observing his body language he looks tense and concern. What is making him feel this way a few minutes ago he was quite fine.

"Yes?" I found myself saying. Waiting for gray to speak his eyes met mine as he stares intensely into my eyes worryingly. Now I'm starting to feel a bit nervous Judging by the way he is opening and closing his mouth like a gulping fish he is trying to tell me something important.

"Uhm...Luce I have a question?" He looked down at the chart again which I didn't know was in his hands until now I studied him and that's when I saw a movement behind him. The woman with the blue hair is standing with her hand on her mouth crying. I must say she looks familiar. But I don't know who she is.

I turned my attention back to Gray who is waiting on me patiently. I nodded my head at him. It takes him a few seconds to say something."are you waiting for someone?"

My body froze how does he knows this we didn't tell anyone about us it was kept secret until now. I have to come up with a believable lie. Think Lucy think.

"No!" A said a bit too fast making me squirm under his intense gaze.

" what I mean is I was called out for the accident..." he nodded his head not believing what I'm saying.

"Lucy..." he said hurriedly "go home" I frowned at him. " I can't im busy with my job Gray..." I caught him gazing at the chart is he staring at it the whole time. "What aren't you telling me" I asked calmly glaring at him. He stared at me surprised ignoring eye contact.

"Gray!" I snapped but still he isn't looking at me.

"Im not hiding anything..." he says nervously stepping back

Im so fed up with people hiding shit from me I grabbed the chart from his hand.

Reading it hurriedly.

Passengers on board.

Ava motavega

Lily star

Madison Wellington

Kaylee hutson

Jackson Justine

Aiden Blackwood

Sophia Miller

Emma Hurst

Mason Nike

Natsu Dragneel.

Michael Phelps

Caleb Marie

Olivia omega

Isabella Rossellini

Mia Sanders

Liam Stanley

Lucas beck

Noah fennel

I observed the chart but I don't know why Gray wanted me to go home. I'm here to do my job and so what if I was awaiting someone's arrival...

I stared blankly in front of me.

"Please tell me this is a mistake"I mumbled at nothing particular when I realized what I read or who's name just poked it's way into my Gray answered me anyway"I'm sorry Lucy.."I stared at him with no emotion. I feel that sinking feeling this is how I felt when he left.

"All because you had to go away on that stupid trip" l yelled as I ran to look for him never in my wildest dreams did I expect to look for him in a wreckage.

...FLASHBACK...

"Please! Don't go Natsu" I ran to block the front door of my apartment holding on the doorframe with my hands. Amused natsu stared at me and laughed."don't be silly weirdo I will behave back before you know it" he gave me a toothy grin as he strolled over and kissed me on the head.

His warm lips against my skin makes my heart flutter.

"Bye Luce" Natsu stepped back from me still smiling. I don't want to let go but I have to I grabbed his arm "please" I begged. Natsu smile fades and he lifts his right hand to my cheek I didn't know I was crying until he wiped the tear from my eyes.

"You idiot!" I said and pushed him away. He laughed at my embarrassed face. That day he got in his car and waved goodbye. I should tell him. No wait should I tell him...but if I do he will stay I cant do that. Maybe if I tell him I can convince him to go...he was reversing out off the driveway when I knew I have to tell him.I ran in only my pj's my slippers was kicked off as I ran across the front yard of my apartment.

"Natsu!"

Please don't let me fall I repeatedly said as I ran to his car who stopped.

"Natsu!" He got out off the car with one feet still in the car as he leans on the door his messy pink hair waves in the wind.

"Yes" he asked hurriedly

Should I tell him. No he would stay I mean it's just for a year...right. so I find myself saying.

"I love you Natsu" for the first time. His smiling face fades away and then I was left all alone crying I felt helpless and all alone when he left we could only talk on the phone. But when he said goodbye and his car drove felt like he was saying goodbye for good.

...FLASHBACK ENDS...

As I looked between the wreckage I hope he is okay the feeling of los fresh in my mind. I felt my eyes sting. No, no,no not now I will not going to cry now. I blinked the tears away. As I took a few other parts away from the plane. But still no Natsu.

Where can he be? Did he miss the flight is he at work? All this questions in my mind. Then a bright idea made me smile I reach into my pants back pocket to retrieve my mobile device.

I typed the few digests in and pressed the call button.I hear the phone ring in my phone. The next moment my phone fell from my hands and shatters when it collides with the ground.

You must be wondering why I would just drop the phone for no reason...well I have a very good i froze when the familiar ringtone off Natsu's mobile device sounded a few feet away from me.

"No!" I yelled as I see the mobile light up at the body the fireman laid down a few min ago. I didn't know I was running to him until someone grabbed my wrists and pulled me back I kicked and screamed at the person who is holding me back from seeing him again.

"Lucy! Stop squirming!" Gray hisses at me why would he hold me back why tears were now streaming down my face freely I still pushed at Gray to let me go but! He wouldn't.

"Fucken let me go!" I held me to him

"no!" He said bluntly ignoring my pleads."Gray he needs me!"

"Who Lucy?"

"Should I tell you you know who im talking about don't make me say it" I yelled again.

"If you know he is gone then why can't you except it?"he snapped loosing his cool.

"Because..."I stopped fighting and pushing at Gray.

"Because I love him" with the last bit off strength I pushed him away when his grip loosens. I took off with speed to the body.

The first thing I saw was pink hair and I knew it was him but Gray grabbed me again pulling me back from seeing if it truely is Natsu.

"Gray let go off me! God dammit!"

"Stop it with your potty mouth and let me see if its him!"

I stared at him shocked he wants to check if its him first. But why?

Gray was the head chief of the fire department and he carefully making his way over to person he hates. But we all know they just playing and secretly they are best friends even if they denied it.

Gray bend down to the body and his face shows no just great now he has to hide his emotions.I took a few steps closer. But then I see a heartbreaking sight Gray Fullbuster is crying.

I ran to them my suspicion was right it was after all my Dragon slayer.

Who was laying motionless on the ground.

Taking a deep breath I lowered myself to Natsu..

"Why did you have to go..." I cried

"Lucy was his choice..." Gray spoke with a scratchy voice.

"I told him not to go..."

"Lucy lets just go" he stood up trying to pull me up but I held tightly onto Natsu's jacket smelling his lemony sent.

"No! I ...i want to stay " I sniffed.

"You know you can't"

Gray pulled me away from Natsu "no! Let me go! He needs me I have to tell him something he was my neighbor and my best friend I don't want it to makes me so happy, so carefree he made me feel okay and for me to be just Lucy."

Gray just pulled me away from natsu ignoring me. I should've just told him the day he was leaving...but I didn't have the guts I was weak I've been week my whole life.

"I love and I miss him more than you'll ever know Gray" I fell to the ground on my knees taking Gray with me tears kept falling freely."he taught me so much, and I wanted to say thank you and told him the truth about what happened"

Gray pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back "its going to be okay Lucy don't worry.."

I interrupted what ever he was gonna say"nothing is ever going to be okay without him"

"Lucy what happened between you two ...this time the truth" Gray sternly looked at me as I nodded my head...

I will tell you everything

"It all started when we were back in high school 11years ago"

...


	2. Chapter 1 gone

Chapter1

Aquarius was babysitting me again. Great! We are not really on good terms but my mother trusted Aquarius enough too look after me. I'm not a person to judge others...right...wrong

Well I might have done that when I was bulied.

What it was primary school and those were the worst not wanna relive those miserable moments...I shudder at the thought.

(FLASHBACK)

"Hey babe!"the blonde guy said flirtatiously slinging his arm around my shoulders..why is he touching me are they gonna insult me again. I untangled myself from the guy walking away.

"Lucy!" a voice yelled out off breath "guess what?"I laughed at the outrageous look on cana's face."you got a new song?" I tried but her face turned more hyper as she grabbed my hand an pull me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as down the hall. She glanced at me and smiled brightly. "Oh...oh my god is this where you take me to your secret lair and kill me?" I asked dramatically with my one hand on my head.

She stops all smiles gone she stared shocked at me "why don't you stand up for ya self by acting? You always let them get to you, you let then make fun off you...when is it gonna stop?...tell me Lucy when?"

I stared at her not knowing what to say. Like a fish in water I opened my mouth and closed it."I ..," she grabbed my shoulders shaking me slightly "come on you gotta do this"

She convinced me I gotta say well done Cana."so what's the plan?"

Cana raised her finger in the air smirking" let's call it operation pay back"

Smiling I nodded my head"what you have in mind?"

"Firstly let's get you to the music class."...I stopped in my tracks does she know? How can she she never heard me ...shit I knew I shouldn't have to do it in school.

I was so in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were in front of the class again.".what are we doing here?"

She stepped closer to the door and smiled "you got talent ...that and I heard you in the bathrooms after the ballet class" frowning at her she knocked on the door. I counted in my head.

"Come in" a voice said

Cana pushed the wooden door open and smirked at me and enters.

"Ahhh Cana dear...nice too see you again here to learn about music?"

Cana smiles in my god please kill me now...wait!

Not really I'm not ready to die yet...I look around to make sure I won't just drop down and die and I smiled back at cana as she frown at me. Giving me the what the fuck look.

"Actually mam I have a new addition"what is she talking about whatbnew addition? She smiles at me I turned to look if there's someone behind me but it just a emty trashy trashcan. Confused I waved trying to get her attention.

"Me" I whispered

"A voice...I hope"cana just nodded her head oh how I want to strangle her for telling on me."name?"

"Lucy heartfilia"

I stepped into view shyly looking down at my feet.

"Sing!... "she snapped sternly. My eyes went wide and I obeyed her order

"Original?" I asked."you write "she ask surprised in return I grabbed the guitar at stand pulling a few strings.

"La.. .. " my vocals. Ready to sing I took a deep breath.

"You should know, you should know

how I feel, how I feel

Yes bullying hurts."I smiled as I sang ignoring the teacher and Cana gulping mouth hanging open. I smiled to myself.

"It all starts with one simple word you blurt.

Ass, ugly, worthless bitch"I hope the teacher won't send me to detention for that word.

" These are the words I usually hear.

Did you know, my biggest fear is myself

As Day by day go by I'm used like tool to them,

it takes so long for their hearts to show they care.

All I asked for is one true friend, a friend who care about me when I'm done trying."

I closed my eyes as I sang

"but people like you makes people like me want to end our lives...

Everyday don't ya wake up feeling a slightest regret,

Did ya have that feeling that all you want to do is forget.

It's not just hitting and punching, it's the words you say,

they hurt so much, they want to fade away."

I jumped around on one spot smiling

"enough! is enough,!" I yelled

"I'm sick of acting strong, sick of acting weak

I know I can make it through, the week.

Here I can put on a fake smile and pretend that I'm okay,

Or I can stand up and defend myself I bet I can make it all the way.

Take your word shove it where ya mouth is Of course your words still offend,

But it's better to pretend."

I slow my voice down singing low

"Yeah...yeah...yeah"

"You should know, you should know

how I feel, how I feel

About bullying now!"

With my last pull of the string both Cana and the teacher hugs me.

"Wow! Just wow"

The teacher looked so happy she smiled at ma then at Cana "I want her to sing! And write songs"

I feel a bit overwhelmed taking a step back I shake my head "no...im scared...I will write songs no singing no one can know mam" the teacher looked hurt now I regret it but I feel so uncomfortable when I sing in front people" very well you can write the songs"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

While I was typing away on the Pc a name popped into my mind Natsu Dragneel...mmmm I wonder if he is doing well Aquarius did introduce us after all but that was so long ago...

Maybe he has facbook...nah that's just wierd. I sound like a stalker...nah maybe I should just scan his page...

"Fine!" I clicked on the search button and typically typed.

Natsu Dragneel. Waiting and then erase it I typed it for more than five times and erase it every single time.

"Gah!why can't I just search his stupid name!" I growled and slammed the laptop closed. Taking a breath I layed my head on the desk."why is it so hard making friends...I'm such a freak"

Looking at the clock I spotted it is passed ten at night.I hurriedly jumped onto my bed grabbing Mr bubbles in process from my bedside table.

"Oh mr bubbles it's just you and me know"

My eyes starts drooping

And the last thought was I wil add you as a friend oneday Natsu Dragneel...

(((Five months earlier)))

"Sup babe!" The same blonde who greeted me everyday puts his arm around me. This was the guy who played with cana's to him I smiled slightly."so does that offer still stand...babe" I said wiggling my eyebrows at him flirtatiously.

"You know it babe" smiling that he fell right under my charm what a knuckle head. The bell signals the beginning of school so I rushed to my class with Lexus on my tail...with a smile I turned to him." Im sorry can I help you?"

He frowned at me looking rather confused"yeah im walking you to class"

"Why would you do that" I asked innocently he shifted on his one feet to the other"cause your my girl" I burst out laughing "what you gotta be kidding me"pulling on a strate face "im sorry Lexus but I don't date players such as yourself" I scoffed and walked away.

Cana came running u p to me "did you just?"

Smiling at her "yup"she tackles me into a hug "oh thank you, thank you, thank you" she said while jumping up and down."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Lexus asked...when he asked this Natsu flashed trough my mind ignoring it cause I dont really know him I wanted to kick myself for saying this "yes and his name is Natsu Dragneel" really Lucy really!...

((At Lucy's house))

"Hi honey how was school "my mother asked enthusiastic smirking at me she walked over to me giving myself one bear hugi found myself smiling and I willingly hugged her back wrapping my slender arms around her."it was ..."sniffing jer motherly sent I gathered enough strenght to continue what I had to say."it was surprisingly good mum"

Okay im a person with a whole split personalities...deal with it or dont it not my problem.I stepped back from my mom remembering why I rushed home. I ran up the stairs almost knocking my poor laptop from the table.

Login in on facebook I took a really deep breath when I typed his name

Natsue dragneel...

His photo pops up on the first try. Should I click on him or should I just ignore it again ...nah can do it later...but I want to close my eyes I clicked on it and a few photo's popped up.

I drag the mouse over the add as friend when my mom enters the room"dinners ready."

Seems he is online "yes now I can just add him and ask for his number"

I clicked on the add as friend button. Not a few min later he says hi!...

I took my time to reply when I did I found myself sayingj...

...

'...

Please read and review.


End file.
